Prison break
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Kol and Davina get arrested and put in Belle Reve. It's up to Klaus and Caroline to get them out. But what is wrong with Davina?


**So I got this idea after watching suicide squad one of my favorite movies. Review, favorite and follow I love reading your comments.**

 **Xxx**

Freya does a locator spell to find her younger brother and girlfriend and the map says there in the middle of nowhere in Terrebonne parish.

Caroline has been living with the Mikaelsons for a couple years now. The blonde pair are a couple minutes outside of the prison Belle Reve. " How are we going to get in without getting ourselves locked up?"

" There's two ways kill everyone until we find them or possess the body of two of the guards."

" Promise me we will make it out."

Klaus takes her hands in his " I promise nothing will split us up these people don't know who they messed with."

Caroline looks up at him " Knowing you we're killing everyone until we find them."

Klaus nods " Are you ready my love?"

Caroline has grown up a lot since her Mystic Falls days she has embraced her inner vampire she still prefers blood bags but if she has to drink from humans she will and the same with killing she doesn't like to kill but if she has to she will. She nods.

They kill the guards standing outside Belle Reve. Jump over the wall the guards start attacking them. They both have veins on their faces and attack the guards ripping out hearts and biting their neck some even get their head ripped off.

Klaus looks over at Caroline who is throwing the last guards body down " You look beautiful killing people and covered in blood."

If they they were normal couple that compliment would be completely weird but it's them. There's blood on their clothes, hands and mouths " Thank you."

 **Xxx**

They go inside and see a guard walking the halls they pin him to the wall he tries to get his gun and Caroline holds it up " Looking for this."

Klaus compels him " Where is Kol Mikaelson?"

" Down the hall take a left then a right and fourth cell on the right."

Klaus smiles evilly he still blood on his chin " Show us."

The guard takes them and on the way other guards have attacked them and they ended up with their heart removed from their body.

They get to Kol's cell and Klaus looks threw the little window on the door " Rise and shine little brother."

Kol was laying on his bed worried about what there doing to Davina he didn't think any of his siblings would come rescue them. He looks over at the door that's not the guards voice he knows that British accented voice " Nik get me out of here they keep calling me a meta human what ever that is."

Klaus looks at the door " Stand back brother."

He rips the door off its hinges while Caroline is looking for anymore guards at this point she doesn't get how there would be anymore guards on this rescue mission they've killed at least a hundred guards. Kol gets out of his cell and more guards come around the corner " We have company."

The guards surround the vampires Klaus looks over at his younger brother " Kol are you hungry?"

" Famished they have nothing to eat in this place."

Klaus puts his arms out in front of him " By all means enjoy brother."

Kol kills every guard sucking them dry. " That was delightful."

He sees the guard that led them to Kol's cell still alive " How could I have missed one?"

Caroline stops Kol from attacking the guard " He's our guide."

Kol pins him to the wall and compels him " Where is Davina claire?"

" Down the hall down the stairs make a left then a right forth door on the left."

 **Xxx**

The guard takes them to a cell that looks just like Kol's. Kol looks through the little peep hole and can't see her " Davina are you in there?"

Davina moans. Kol rips the door off and runs Into the cell. Davina is strapped to a wooden board her hands tied and a iv is in her arm. " Darling what have they done to you?"

Kol rips the iv out and gets her hands freed and her off the board. Davina is weak from the iv she slouches over when Kol stands her up " I got you darling."

Caroline yells in to the cell " Hurry up there's more guards coming."

Kol picks Davina up in this arms and vamps out of the cell. They're surrounded by three rows of guards and every guard has guns pointed at them. " This is going to be fun."

Klaus and Caroline kill the soldiers Kol killed some but couldn't really kill and hold Davina at the same time.

After the last guard has fallen to the ground dead. They vamp back to the compound Klaus and Caroline take a shower.

 **Xxx**

Kol places Davina on the couch and brushes a piece of hair off her forehead and places a kiss on her forehead " We're safe now my darling."

Davina nods and closes her eyes. Kol looks down at her worried " Freya."

Freya comes in from the kitchen " Yes brother."

Kol looks up still holding Davina's hand. " What's wrong with her they gave her an IV drip and she's weak."

Freya looks down at the love of her youngest brothers life. Freya puts her hand on Davina's forehead " She's warm Kol go get a cold compress."

Kol vamps off to go get the stuff and returns and hands them to Freya. She puts the washcloth on Davina's forehead " Can I take some of Davina's blood to see what the iv was for."

Kol looks down at Davina he can't loose her he nods. Freya goes to get a syringe and extracts a vile of blood.

An hour later Freya comes back and sees that Kol has got on the couch with Davina and is sitting behind her while Davina's head is resting on Kol's abs she's still asleep. " She wasn't poisoned or hexed. The stuff they gave her is supposed to suppress her magic. Now that she's not on it anymore she should be getting back to normal soon."

A couple hours later Davina wakes up the last thing she remembers is being separated from Kol who killed a couple guards trying to get to her, and the guards strapping her to a table. She feels arms around her and looks down she smiles when she sees she in Kol's arms and they're back in the compound.

 **Xxx**

 **Two days ago:**

Kol and Davina are walking down the street when a vampire attacks them, Kol kills him no problem. Kol is wiping the blood off his face when five vans with the words SWAT on them surround them.

Kol and Davina are ready if they they attack them. They take down half of the guys but they shoot a taser at Davina and she goes down. Kol rushes over to her and they get him too and put them in one of the vans.

Both Kol and Davina are in handcuffs in the back of one of the SWAT vans. Kol broke the handcuffs containing him and they shot him with a tranquilizer gun when he killed a couple more guards and tried to escape with Davina's body.

Davina woke up and broke her handcuffs too and uses magic to kill a guard she looks down at Kol's body unconscious body. She has to think of a way out of here.

Kol wakes up when they arrive at Belle Reve.

The guards push them out of the truck " Watch out these two meta humans are extremely dangerous they killed half our guys just trying to get them in the truck."

Kol looks at the guards and compels him " I'm a original vampire not a meta human if your going to kill us get what we are right and your going to let us go."

The guard looks at the others " We should let them go."

One of the guards grabs Kol's chin and makes Kol look at him " We're going to have fun with you two."

Kol bites his one of the fingers near his mouth. The guard looks at his bleeding finger then at the others " Lock them up."

Both Kol and Davina fight as they are being separated. They shove Kol in a cell a guard looks threw the peephole and Kol compels him " Your going to let me out."

The guard goes to open the door when another guard stops him.

They take Davina to this room and pin her to table while they were walking to Davina's cell she used her magic to get away but the guards injected her with something. While they have her pinned they bound her hands over her head and put an iv in her arm.


End file.
